Reminiscent Details
by Ariannah360
Summary: With the events that occurred right before graduation, the tables have turned for Bubbles and Buttercup as they try and get Butch and Boomer to recover their memories. Meanwhile, Blossom and Brick are on the search for Brisbaine and recruit their siblings to help. Traditional Pairings, as always. *Sequel to Artificiality Of Love*
1. BU - 1

**Title – **Reminiscent Details

**Summary –** With the events that occurred before graduation, the tables have turned for Bubbles and Buttercup as they try and get Butch and Boomer to recover their memories. Meanwhile, Blossom and Brick are on the search for Brisbaine and recruit their siblings to help. Traditional Pairings, as always.

**Pairing – **Reds, Blues, Greens

**Rating – **T, because of the shit that goes down and my extremely vulgar language.

**Important Notes – **Setting is a few days after graduation.

**A/N –** LOL. I POSTED THIS ABOUT A WEEK AND HALF IN ADVANCE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO MUCH. But yeah, Ch.2 will probably be posted when Ch.1 was supposed to be. The both of them will be _RIDDEN _with physically sexual stuff because, well, the boys now have the minds of 18 year olds and have not yet practiced _sustaining_ and _obscuring _their voluptuous needs. _Enjoy_!

**Disclaimer – **I DON'T OWN 'EM. NOTHIN' TA SEE HUR.

**June 30 – BUTCH**

Stop. Just stop what you're doing. Drop everything and pay attention. Do you know what it's like? Having this random girl that you thought you truly loathed say that she loved you? Say that you fell in love with her, too? You know what it's like to wake up eight years older than you thought you were? To wake up to a world you didn't recognize?

Fuck no, you don't. I get it. It just doesn't happen to some people. But it happened to me. And holy shit, was that some rollercoaster ride.

Blossom and Brick have gone out on this huge search for Brisbaine, whoever that is. They got tired of doing it themselves, so now we have to take turns each finding this Brisbaine dude. With our counterparts. My fucking God. Let's change the subject so that I don't go crazy.

I still wonder how I graduated. I probably bullshitted my way to the top. That's what Brick said, at least. Whatever. At least I don't remember going through the crappy days of high school. "Lucky you," he said to me and Boomer. "High school sucked ass. It must've sucked more for you since you weren't as, ahem, intellectually adept as I." I'd glare at him. Boomer would remain silent.

Blossom tells me that I was actually kind of cool. To her, at least. That's exactly what she said. She says that I, and I'm not shitting you, got along with both her and her sisters. And for some reason, especially Buttercup. Gross.

Boomer's also been eerily quiet. It's only been a week since we "graduated", but he's still refusing to talk to Bubbles or any of us really. He's such a mute.

Bubbles tells me how much she shipped (I think that means to like as a couple?) me and Butter - Excuse me. Buttercup and I. Brick's been on my ass nonstop, deliberately annoying the shit out of me by correcting whatever the fuck I say. And then laughing when I get mad.

That asshole.

Anyways, Brick told me that I used to hit on Bubbles to intentionally get Buttercup jealous. Again, gross. I don't even like Buttercup, much less love her. I just don't believe what anyone tells me about being head over heels for that temperamental, gender confused bitch -

"Quit fuming. I can literally see the smoke coming out of your ears."

"Fuck off, Butterbitch." Buttercup scowled at me.

"Funny. I used to be the one to say that."

I didn't respond. I just felt such an intense hatred for her at that moment that I couldn't deal. Instead, my feet carried me to one of the benches by the narrow promenade of Megaville Central Park. I draped one leg over the back of the bench and rested one on the seat after taking off my skateboarding helmet. Brick insisted I wear one after getting a cut on my head the other day. It was pretty bad, and although the Chemical X healed it fairly quickly, I bled a lot. Buttercup was furious. I didn't understand why, though. Why does she need to get all pissy over me? A mystery that will never be solved.

The tree's shade comforted me. It was hot today. And my temper was rising with Buttercup near me. Apparently, she skateboards, too. And don't tell her I said this, I swear I'll fucking pound you, but she's pretty good at it. But it took me a moment to remember who she was, and I kept my distance. I hate her. God, I hate her so very much. And fuck, why does she have to be so pretty? I don't know what exactly is happening with my body, but I start getting this weird, tingly feeling in my midsection whenever I see her chest, or her butt, or her –…I'll quit talking now.

Brick won't tell me what it is. I can tell that Boomer's starting to feel the same way with Bubbles. What the hell's going on? It's so strange. Peculiar, even…

I picked that up from Brick. He and Blossom are literally human dictionaries, I swear. Can't figure out what a word means? Go to those two nerds. They know shit.

But that's beside the point. Not that I care. Yesterday night was the worst night of my life. Well, my week-old life. Yesterday night, it was me and Buttercup's turn to scour the city. I cannot believe I had to spend an entire six hours with that _priss_. She tried to talk to me, but I stayed distant. A little. I guess.

"Butch," she'd said as we were walking down the sidewalk. "I know I've asked you this about twenty times, but are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"For the last. Fucking. Time. No, I don't. Because it never happened."

I could hear her angry breaths. She didn't say anything after that. I suppose she knew she wouldn't get anywhere. Good.

Currently, I was still on the bench, eyes closed with my hands behind my head. The glare of the sun through my eyelids darkened, and I frowned.

"C'mon, Butch. Work with me here, dammit," Buttercup droned. I advertantly rolled my eyes while they were still closed. Unexpectedly, I felt a soft cushion placed on top of my lower abdomen. When I opened my eyes, I was met with those captivating neon orbs. I really, really wished she was ugly.

She was sitting on me. "Wha-What the fuck are you doing!?" I exclaimed, pulling my hands out to prop myself up to my best ability. Her butt was big. I felt that tingly feeling again.

"I'm sitting on you, what the hell does it look like I'm doing?" She said it as if it was the most predictable thing on Earth. Apparently, she'd sat on me at one point in my life. That lone fact made me sweat bullets.

"Get off of me," I growled at her. She looked at me blandly before her eyes slightly widened and looked toward my midsection.

"Okay, uh, maybe I should get off." She jumped back on her feet. I saw traces of a blush on her cheeks and then my eyes wandered over to what she saw. There was a small bulge in my pants. I _totally_ didn't panic, though.

"What the fuck is _that_!? Is there something in my pants!?"

She started laughing. Hard. I gave her sharp glare. I didn't see what was so funny. "Brick didn't tell you the basics of puberty, did he?"

"'Puberty'? What the hell is that?"

"I'm not explaining anything to you right now," she shook her head. "I wouldn't explain it that well anyways. I'm not a guy."

"I beg to differ," I muttered. She heard me.

"You hear that? That's the sound of you being an ass."

And then she finally walked away. I yawned when I got into a more comfortable position as soon as she left. I drifted off and fell asleep not sooner than a few seconds after closing my eyes.

...

"Hey," Brick said as he walked into the kitchen, "I apologize dearly, brother Butch, but you'll have to take on another night with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," The livid phrase was said so often the past week that it slipped out without intention.

"Technically she is. You literally confirmed it two weeks ago after prom."

"I don't believe anything I don't remember, so that's bullshit."

"Whatever. You're scouring the city again tonight." He kept talking without any such emotion.

"Why?" I questioned him.

"Because Blossom and I don't want to."

"What? Gonna read some books on the 'history of architectural development'?" I mocked.

"I don't care whatever it is we do, I just wanna hang out without her losing her shit over Brisbaine."

"I still think it's gross."

"And I still don't give a rat's ass."

I forgot that Boomer was standing right in front of us. The blond apparently put down the phone in his hand to listen to us go back and forth.

"You're going with Bubbles tomorrow, Boom." He nodded obediently at Brick's order.

"You have any idea where he could be?" I asked my older brother. He shook his head.

"It's strange. He just...disappeared. It creeps the fuck out of me."

...

There was a knock at the door. Brick yelled at me from the living room to go get it, and I grunted in reply. I trudged out of the kitchen and opened the door. Buttercup was leaning her shoulder against the frame, one hand on the hip that was curved out. She gave me a sarcastic smile and said, "Hey hot stuff. Ready for another exciting night?" I could only give her a hard glare. But I think she noticed the warmth in my cheeks when she sneered. She sauntered right on in, giving my brothers a nod of acknowledgement. Brick nodded back at her, but Boomer just casted his eyes downward.

Buttercup kept her gaze on him for a moment. "Bubbles said hi. Just putting it out there."

He looked up. "She did?"

"Of course she did, she's head over heels for you." Upon saying this, she rolled her eyes. I don't think I've ever seen Boomer blush so hard.

…

Yup. It's about, eh…nine? Maybe ten o'clock. Buttercup and I were strolling down the sidewalk, pointing our flashlights in random directions. Occasionally, we'd come across a pebble and take turns kicking it.

She hadn't tried to talk to me that night. I was almost relieved. But I didn't want her to stop talking to me. When she spoke to me for the first time after I woke up in that weird underground lab, I found that I liked her voice. It was different than I'd remembered. More dulcet and feminine, but harsh and rough and the same time. It still weirded me out, though. I mean, she's a Goddamn _woman_ now. This isn't how I expected her to turn out.

Honestly, and don't tell her this because I'm totally sure I'll get a kick to the balls, I predicted her to become one of those ugly teens in the oversized jackets you see smoking pot outside of school. I saw them one day in my youth and I was like, "That's so Buttercup, right there. Yep. That's her."

I accidentally chuckled as I was thinking this, causing her to look at me all creepy. "What's so funny?"

"Your _face_," I answered almost automatically. Strangely, she laughed.

"It's so like you to say something like that. It's only been a week and I –" She stopped herself in the nick of time. Her cheeks flushed and she looked the other way. That made me feel a little uncomfortable. I had no idea what kind of things I did with my teenage brain last year. It like being drunk and I'm sure you've heard this before; everyone remembers what I did, except me.

"Relax, Twitch," she said raucously.

"What type of shit did I do?" I asked her. She seemed surprised that I was making an attempt at conversing with her.

"You were loud. Abrasive. Perverted. What else?" She tapped a finger on her chin and I scowled at her. "You were really funny. Never failed to make me laugh. Well, actually, you did fail. A lot. But that was just because I wasn't familiarized with you yet. I gotta thank Blossom for making me learn all these damn words." Ditto. "And it apparently took you two and a half months to start liking me openly."

I only stared at her. "Openly?"

"Katelyn Marshall. Ring a bell?"

"No."

"She's your ex-girlfriend. And golly, what a bitch she is." Girlfriend? I had a girlfriend? That's just downright _bizarre_; I could never imagine myself tied down to a girl or, really, romantically involved with someone at all. I wondered how I was like before I woke up in the cell. How I was with other people. Namely, Buttercup.

As if reading my thoughts, she said, "You acted on instinct. You didn't think about what you'd do; you just did it. You never took no for an answer."

"...What about Boomer? What was he like?"

"Pretty much the same up until December."

I didn't reply after that. There was nothing more that I needed to know right then. But I could almost feel her anticipation of me asking another question. _Anything to talk to you..._

Woah. Wait a fucking moment. What the hell was that. I stopped dead in my tracks, and I flinched when Buttercup flashed the light in my eyes. She arched a brow, "What happened?"

"I don't...know."

She sighed and turned the flashlight off. "I don't think we'll find anything tonight." She glanced at her watch. "It's only been two Goddamn hours," she muttered incensely, "Blossom's not gonna be pleased."

"I don't care, I'm tired and I wanna leave," I whined.

She yawned, stretching out her arms, "Me too."

"I could be at home, sleeping my ass off and dreaming about Jessica Simpson serving me lemonade at my pool house but _NOOO_," I complained, completely disregarding the fact that Buttercup was still there. She scrunched up her nose and looked me up and down.

"Weirdo."

"Don't hate just because Jessica's hotter than you."

...

Sneaking into the apartment was partially easy. I lost my damn keys so I had to find some way to get in without either of my brothers waking up. I flew up to the window connected to our room. Brick and Boomer were sleeping soundly in their respective beds, and they looked like they wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. The digital clock on the end table read that it was half past twelve.

I slid open the window as quietly as I could and entered as slowly and steadily as possible, then closing the window again. I began to tiptoe towards my bed before –

"What the hell are you doing home?" I cringed, and then sheepishly grinned at Brick, who looked at me with half-lidded bland eyes.

"I got sleepy."

"I figured. There are bags under your eyes even though I'm pretty sure you didn't do shit." I didn't respond to that. He sighed loudly, causing Boomer to stir around in his own bed, and said, "Go to bed, moron."

"Don't have to tell me twice," I muttered, flopping onto my bed without bothering to change my clothes.

I still want to know about last year. Everything that happened. There are so many things I'd give just to know. But, who's got the time? As I drifted into sleep, the last thing I heard before I knocked out was Buttercup's voice.

_Anything to talk to you..._

**END**

_Boomer's up next. You'll probably see that adorable little thing in about two weeks, so payce._

_HaK :*_


	2. BO - 1

**July 2 – BOOMER**

I assume you've heard much from Butch at this point. I don't really have much to say, obviously, and my thoughts are basically the same as his. Except, less angry and vulgar and more confused and stoic.

I don't know how to explain what I actually remember. It was all very vague. I do recall, however, the professor named Brisbaine. And, strangely, some sort of weasel...

The thing that's really weird is that we, as in Butch and I, remember a bunch of the things we did only when we were ten, but not any of the people that were significant to us. Besides each other, that is. Professor Utonium had told me that our amnesia would probably be ephemeral, yet there's a big chance we'll possibly never remember anything. It kind of scared me. I wanted to know everything that went on before I woke up, so I was a bit frustrated, too.

Why was Bubbles so attached to me? That seemed like the biggest question. I mean, not that I don't like it, but she's been going at it every time she has the chance to talk to me. Most of the time all I'd give her was a few mumbles or shrugs. The other times I'd just look at her with an expression that answered her question.

Bubbles was really cute. Much cuter than I remembered. And every time I saw her, I just wondered why I couldn't say anything. Blossom seemed nice, too. She was almost the complete opposite of Brick, and in a way that affected him. I don't know if he really is in love with her, but I think he is. He's never been one to talk about his feelings. Buttercup is pretty much the same in my eyes. Sure, she'd gotten prettier and such, but she's not really the kind of girl I'd be comfortable with. She scares me.

The shade of tree I sat under cooled me down. It was hot. I swear, if you stepped out of the shade, you'd instantly start sweating and feel as if you were being cooked alive. It's not pleasant. I was alarmed when I heard light footsteps on the grass stop beside me. Bubbles sat down and bundled her hands up in her lap. I had the strangest feeling of déjà vu.

"Hi."

My throat decided to close up on me right then and there. I looked at her, but no words came out of my mouth to reply to her greeting. My hands then suddenly found the collar of my shirt pretty interesting and started fiddling around with it.

She frowned in disappointment and ran a hand through one of her pigtails. "Are you doing okay?"

"Mhm," I hummed quietly. I wasn't exactly the best person to engage in a conversation. When she reached out one of her hands, I flinched violently, making her pull it right back.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, face reddening, "It's a habit."

Habit. Meaning that she had done this to me before. Great. Just another fact to keep me up at night.

"Anyways," she said, apparently wanting to change the subject quickly, "Brick told you that we were going on the search tonight, right?"

I nodded.

"Can you, I mean, well, answer with words?" She seemed a little desperate, "I miss your voice."

It suddenly felt as if every action I took had to be at her whim. "O...Okay," I answered this time, with two whole syllables. That made her smile, and it brought a warm feeling to my chest.

"So I was thinking that maybe for the first hour, I could do most of the searching to put your mind at ease, and then you could do the same thing the next hour and so on and so forth." She talked with her hands a lot.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" she asked me. I actually wanted to spend the first hour doing most of the searching to distract my mind rather than ease it, but she seemed so content with doing it instead, so I said nothing to oppose her.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

She didn't seem convinced and crossed her arms. "Okaaay...I'm doing the first hour of the search." She was testing me. Goddammit, this woman. No, calm yourself, Boomer. You've got this. Waiting an hour couldn't possibly be that bad, right? I'm not gonna end up thinking and then overthinking and then worrying and –

"Alright," I breathed, "I'll do the first hour instead."

She grinned, "I could see right through you, Boomer."

...

"Where's Barbie?" Butch blatantly asked from the couch, "Isn't she supposed to be here now?"

Brick looked at the clock, "She'll be here right about –"

A few light knocks were heard.

"Now," my older brother finished, sitting down next to Butch while I slumped off of the chair to answer the door. When I did, she greeted me with a bright smile that almost blinded me. And I couldn't help but notice that her legs were exposed and the thin tank top that all but covered her chest in the slightest.

Suddenly...a stomach-churning sensation washed over me and it felt as though a muscle flexed in my midsection.

"Hey!"

"H-Hi," I stuttered. She apparently found it quite charming and giggled at my nervousness.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I answered, grabbing our flashlights and heading out, closing the door behind me.

...

It was dark out. I didn't necessarily like the dark. It held the unknown; anything could be hidden in it and you wouldn't even know because you couldn't see it. It made me shudder. Bubbles, however, seemed to be used to it, and held a more tranquil aura than my anxious one.

"It's pretty out, don't you think?" she softly spoke, sparking my reflex to look at the sky with her. I couldn't argue. It definitely was pretty. I could almost see myself running around, laughing with her, and for some odd reason we both wore formal clothing and were barefoot on some type of field...

But enough of the weird thoughts. I directed my attention back to the dark, starry night sky. The moon was hidden behind some small clouds, but it was translucent enough to form them into silhouettes, outlining them with a bright glow. It felt foreign. I'd never seen anything so tranquil. Yet, at the same time, I had. Somewhere...

"Do you see this everyday?" I absently asked her.

She chuckled. "Of course. But on a cloudless night, it's the most beautiful thing you'll ever see," she breathed, inhaling the fresh air around us.

"That's nice."

It was. The next ten minutes were spent quietly,with my eyes darting from place to place in search of anything out of place or suspicious as Bubbles seemingly lost herself in her thoughts. The suburban town of Megaville was quite homey. It felt inviting at night, yet as if something was still lurking around the corner. Like a bed to a child who is dead tired and stares at it with the lust for sleep, but naively believes that there are monsters directly under it. Kind of like that.

I had been pointing my flashlight at a random bush out of boredom, when I suddenly heard Bubbles' voice. _Should I say something to him?_

But I knew she hadn't said anything out loud. Her mouth was shut tightly and she stared at her feet. The question in her voice echoed into my mind virtually out of nowhere and it scared the crap out of me. I dropped my flashlight and wrenched my chest. She jerked back in surprise and then ran over and grasped my arm. "Are you alright?"

I adopted a puzzled expression and then slowly nodded my head. "Yeah, I…think so."

Once again, she wasn't buying it. "How about I start searching now and you relax?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Boomer, are you –"

"I said I'm fine." That was a bit harshly said, considering I'd glared at her. I immediately regretted it when she began to stutter an apology. I could tell that this night wasn't going as well as she'd planned for it to be.

I didn't accept her apology, nor did I say one to her. The damage has already been done, so settle down and wait for it to be repaired, right?

…

Six hours. I swore Brick was doing this just to torture us. Those six hours passed slower than you'd think. We were getting nowhere with this mission. I don't Buttercup and Butch had found anything the night before either, but that's probably because they only spent two hours looking…

Lucky bastards.

I didn't like how Bubbles was watching her step with me. She seemed to think I was really judgmental or something, which I'm not. I wanted to say sorry to her, but I think saying sorry to something you did six hours earlier is kind of a douchebag act. Well, at least if you spend all of those hours with the person, refusing to say a thing.

So yeah. Can you imagine what it would be like to stay with someone for _six dreadful hours_ after a spat? It's not comfortable or in any way pleasurable. It's downright awkward.

At the end of these six hours, however, we finally had a bit of variety put into this monotonous mission. Bubbles looked at the time on her phone. "It's almost three in the morning," she yawned, covering her mouth. Her eyes looked droopy and her shoulders were slumped. She was absolutely exhausted. I was surprised she hadn't collapsed throughout the entire night.

We were in the suburbs of Megaville, near where the woods were. I didn't wanna go in there. It looked creepy. Looking down the darkened path sent shivers up my spine and had the hairs on the back of my neck on end. It was like looking down the hallway that lead to the bathroom in the middle of the night; eery and suspicious.

I pointed my flashlight in a random direction, but jumped when some light shone sharply back into my eyes. I rubbed them with my hands, still holding the flashlight, then blinked hard in the direction where the light came back to get the lines and dots out of my perepheral vision.

It had come from behind some trees that outlined the inception of the woods. It was so dark...I wasn't used to this. I'm such a _wimp_!

"Hm?" I heard Bubbles from my side, "What happened?"

I numbly pointed over at where the light reflected. "There's something over there."

"Oh..." She sounded as hesitant as I was. "I'll go see what it is..."

"No, you're more tired than I am, _I'll _go."

"You're sweet," she smiled warmly, but sleepily, and sat down on the curb a few feet away from where we stood.

I ignored the heat in my face as I slowly and steadily made my way past the trees, carefully making sure not to step on anything loud; it looked like Bubbles was beginning to fall asleep with her head in her knees. I couldn't see much so I turned my flashlight on and pointed it in multiple directions until the light finally stung my eyes again. "Gah," I muttered, blinking rapidly again. I walked toward the object and kneeled down.

A broken mirror.

...What?

What could a broken mirror be doing in the outskirts of the woods? I had no idea, but I still picked up every shard and the plastic that held it, after putting on my gloves of course so as to not mark it with fingerprints. This would be an interesting find. Putting the shards into a pocket of the bag I had (What? You thought we came out to search without any components to put our discoveries in?) I attentively trudged back to where Bubbles lie.

She was out. Her hair was almost out of the pigtails high on her head and in a blonde mess around her shoulders and back. I could make out soft snores coming from beneath her arms, which covered her head and held her in place against her knees.

I nudged her. "Hey, I found something. It's time to go home, too."

She moaned, and it briefly sent my thoughts to a dirty place. I shook myself out of it and nudged her again, this time a little bit harder. She swatted me away with a dainty hand. I sighed.

"I'm going to regret this," I grumbed, moving towards her. I took her bag off of her and slung it over my shoulder, placed my arms underneath the bend of her legs and her waist, and lifted her up as delicately as I could. I gulped nervously when snuggled into my jawline after wrapping her arms around my neck. I walked her home like this; holding her bridal style, with her cheek pressed up over my collarbone and her chest slughtly mushed against mine.

But, in total honesty...I never really regretted doing it.

In the morning, I had to show this broken mirror to Brick. I knew that it had to mean something; there was no way something like this could end up in the woods coincidentally.

This was a fair night.

**END**

_I humbly consider this my best chapter. Ever. Out of everything else that I've ever written, really. I like this chapter a lot. _

_Honestly...I think I'm best at writing the Blues. They seem to come naturally for me and, to me, my best oneshot is of the two blondes (*Kisses and Such*). But I like writing the Greens the most because of Buttercup's stubbornness and Butch's perviness (or in this story's case, vice versa) And then the Reds because Blossom can be so uppity sometimes but Brick often brings out her playful and sarcastic side. _

_Well, until next time. You're reading "Reminiscent Details", stay tuned, or I'll fucking find your ass. _

_HaK :*_


End file.
